Hogwarts on Nirn (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: AU Multi Xover, After the war against the Necromancer Voldemort Harry was placed with Snape & Lucius, both spies during the war. Raised along side their son Draco it's no surprise when they both end up in Slytherin at Hogwarts. ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the ideas presented in it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Hogwarts on Nirn

 **Summary:**

AU Multi Xover, After the war against the Necromancer Voldemort Harry was placed with Snape & Lucius, both spies during the war. Raised along side their son Draco it's no surprise when they both end up in Slytherin at Hogwarts. SETTING: Nirn, 1000s of years after Skyrim. WARNING: Spanking Yaoi. PAIRINGS: Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Severus, Draco/Ron, Harry/Khajiit Hermione

###

 **Chapter One**

Severus shoock his head as Harry and Draco ran around each other as they journeyed through Diagon Alley. Lucius was back at the Ministry working and left Snape to do the shopping and get the boys ready for school. The boys had finally completed Primary School and their magical cores were finally stable enough to start spell casting. For Bretons their was no happier time and no greater milestone in a child's life then when they started learning magic. True all sentient races could learn magic but not all practiced it. The Bretons and the High Elves were the only races where a study of magic was part of the mondarory education package. Most races didn't even offer any classes in magic until University. For most Breton parents this was a bitter sweet experience as you saw your child growing up. It didn't help that all magic schools were boarding schools for safety reasons. Learning magic could be dangerous, the reason other countries didn't offer the subjects to children, but here in High Rock there was nothing Bretons were more proud of then their affinity for magic. True High Elves had greater levels of raw magical power but they were a glass cannon. They were extremely weak to magical energies where Bretons not only had a resistance to it they soaked up the energy like a sponge.

Draco laughed throwing a worthless tickle hex at his brother. Lucius had taught the boys a bit of magic over the summer, as most parents do. Their cores were stable enough so that there was no danger to hurting their magical pathways after all. Lucius mostly taught them simple things, mostly training spells, the one Draco was currently applying being an Alteration type spell. They knew a splash spell for Destruction (which was the most harmless out of all the Destruction spells known), a light spell for Illusion, and so on and so forth. The only subject they didn't teach the boys was Transfiguration. That was a fairly new type of magic discovered only a few hundred years ago and was too dangerous to learn outside of a proper classroom under the watchful eyes of a Master. Both boys, Severus was happy to know, had a deep love and interest in learning potions. Severus, being the youngest recorded Potions Master since Merlin, had gotten a certain glee from teaching his boys. Normally he would never tolerate children learning potions outside school but seeing as Severus was not only a Master but also the teacher at the children's school of Hogwarts he saw moral dilemma in teaching the boys early, provided they never attempted to brew a potion without him present. It was through Potions that he actually had Draco.

It was a prank done by Harry's birth father. He switched out one of Severus' migraine potions for a brew of 'Male Pregnancy' which made him grow the proper organs needed to conceive a child. The potion was permanent and although absolutely humiliating at the time he was thankful for it later in life. Not when he first got pregnant as that hadn't exactly been planned and he had been working for the Dark Lord at the time so it had been flat out dangerous for the child but he didn't regret having Draco. Even if it meant 9 months in grueling pain and a C-section to get the child out as his body still wasn't built to actually give birth but having the child himself was nothing short of a blessing... Most of the time.

When he gave the boys the 'birds and the bees' talk after catching them masturbating together he also explained the Male Pregnancy potion and how men could only have babies if they took it. The boys were horribly embarrassed throughout this talk and it wasn't exactly easy for Snape either. It did have the side effect of Harry believing that was how he was born as well... they never did tell him that he wasn't their naturally born son. He was, however, their biological son thanks to a blood adoption potion which blended both Lucius' and Severus' blood into the child, this effectively meant he was the genetic child of four parents. Even if they hadn't done that they had raised Harry since he was a year old. He was their son. They just didn't know how to tell him he came from someone else. He was getting to that age where they would have to soon. Originally the point of changing his name, giving him the adoption potion, and keeping his hair long to cover his scar was to hide the fact he was Harry Potter. It was for the boy's own protection as there were still many Necromancers out there, devoted followers of Voldemort, that would stop at nothing to get the boy.

"Mum" Harry jumped up and down in front the man. Lucius had jokingly, and repeatedly, called Severus 'Mummy' when the boys were babes and unfortunately the children never realized it was a joke, which Lucius found all the more hilarious "Can we go to the Quidditch shop!" he asked eagerly.

"Let's get your school things first. You won't even be allowed to play Quidditch at school until next year"

The boys groaned at the 'unfairness' of it all.

Their first stop was their school robes which were currently white and void of color. The colors would appear after getting sorted into their house, although there was no doubt in Severus' mind that both his children would be moved into his house. Severus worked at the school of Hogwarts and was in charge of one of the clusters of dorms. There were four clusters (or 'Houses' as they were referred to): Slytherin (The House of cunning and ambition), Gryffindor (The House of courage and chivalry), Ravenclaw (The House to the devotion of knowledge), and Hufflepuff (The House of loyalty and hard work). The boys had been begging him all summer to know how they would be sorted into what house but, as tradition for all Breton parents, Snape was keeping that a surprise.

The boys were staring at a Khajiit kitten who was standing next to them in front of a mirror, getting measured for Hogwarts robes as they were. The cat girl was occasionally giving them glances before turning her head and asking "Can I help you with something?" the boys jumped at being addressed directly.

"Errr no..." Harry blushed "You going to Hogwarts"

"Obviously" said the girl "Since there are no magic schools for people my age in Elsweyr my parents thought it best to send me across the border to study"

"Oh..." Harry went back to staring

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

"Oh eh no sorry it's just... I've never seen a Khajiit before"

The girl huffed "Well image how you look to me. You're these weird little blobs of pink with random patches of fur in the oddest off places and bare flesh everywhere else" She shuttered "Not to mention the most bizarre shaped heads and you're tinny ears are in the most useless of spots"

Draco scowled well Harry started laughing "We do look pretty weird when you put it like that" he grinned "I'm Harry, this is my little brother Draco"

"You're only a month older then me!" Draco glared

"That's odd" commented the Khajiit

"Huh? What is?" Harry blinked

"How can you be only a month older when it takes at least nine months for a fetus to mature. Are you step brothers?" she asked

"No we're brother brothers" Draco insisted with the best sneer he could but grew quite as the gears in his head began to turn. It really didn't make a lot of sense, did it? How could they be brothers when they were born so closely together? It's not like they were twins separated by a month. It never really occured to him before because it was just the obscure celebration of birthdays but... Looking over at Harry he could see he was thinking the same thing.

Both boys looked at the front of the shop were their Mum was waiting for them.

Severus sighed he could already tell he was going to hate that Khajiit girl.

###

When they got back home both boys were still lost in thought. They hadn't even wanted to go to the Quidditch shop.

"Dobby" Severus called and a little House Elf appeared. House Elves were created by the Altmer as servants, although how they created them was something they kept a tight lid on. The little thing was shorter then a meter and dressed in a green short robe which showed off it's skinny legs, much in the style of children's robes, along with a collar around it's neck and metal bracelets on it wrist. Such things magically bound the elf in servitude although they really weren't needed. House Elves were designed to feel a great sense of joy and satisfaction and even out right pleasure when serving their masters "gather our things from the carriage"

"Yes Good Master Severus Sir" the elf bowed happily and bounced outside to get the things they purchased.

"Have a seat boys" Severus would prefer to do this when he had Lucius for backup but this wasn't something that could be put off any longer. He directed the boys into the living room where they all sat around the coffee table "I imagine what the little Khajiit said confused you"

The boys nodded and Harry asked "How can Draco only be a month younger then me?"

"Well, Harry, that is because when Draco was in my belly... you were in someone else's"

"Dad's?" Harry said hopefully

Draco snorted "Like Dad would ever consent to taking that potion" but instantly shut up when he say the glare he was being given by Severus.

"Her name was Lily, Harry, your birth Mum"

"From Dad's first marriage you never talk about?" Harry was really stretching

"No Harry, she had a different husband. When they died she left you in my care but you still have mine and your father's blood in your veins as we gave you an adoption potion soon after"

"'Adoption'?" Harry's eyes were tearing up

"We love you Harry. We raised you. I potty trained you for Merlin's sake. You are our son, Draco is your brother. That will never change. We all love you very much"

Harry sniffed nodding as Severus pulled him into a hug and Draco quickly inserted himself in as well.

###

 **A/N:**

Most of the spells in this are based off the Elder Scrolls system, incorporating many Harry Potter Branches of magic into their Schools of magic such as Destruction, Alteration, Illusion, Conjunction, Mysticism, Restoration. For example, Divination is now a part of Mysticism. Where the Harry Potter Branches of magic categorized things by application I'm keeping the Elder Scrolls system which categorized things by effect, which just makes more sense. The Harry Potter Branches I kept are Runes and Transfiguration. Runes can be separated into each school of magic but all types of runes are taught together in one class. Potions and Alchemy are two different things like in the Harry Potter universe and Enchantments are a mixture of both universes (There will be talking chess boards, flying brooms, as well Elder Scrolls style weapon Enchantments. They will use teleportation pads and Apparition to get around and enchanted pocket mirrors to talk, no Floo). Since this is mostly focusing on Elder Scrolls type magic the kids will be learning wandless magic, although wands and staffs do exist (staffs being more popular). As I said in the summary this is a Multi Xover so I'm also adding in the "Jutsus" from Naruto to give the mages a larger spell selection (with spells that just look too awesome) but they will again be going by Elder Scrolls mechanics, using incantations and wrist movements and not "Hand Signs". "Bloodline Traits" however do exist in this world and can be accomplished by a Master Enchanter who can enchant a person instead of an object, but it can only be done by a Master Enchanter. Once the Enchantment is done the person and all their descendants will inherent the power. However this is extremely risky as if there is one flaw the Enchantment can lead to horrible side effects and even death. Parseltongue is a "Bloodline Enchantment" and the only one Harry has. I refuse to make him a sue by stocking him up on bloodline traits. In this world the Potters were all Parseltongues and descended from Salazar Slytherin, something they didn't like to advertise.

All the Villages from Naruto are towns in the country of High Rock and not independent. Technology is about Naruto level in this world. They have computers, radios, television, air conditioning, trains and such but no cars or guns or airplanes. This is the future of Nirn after all so technology has evolved a bit but they still use magic, blades, and arrows to fight and the lands are still wild and filled with dangerous creatures and bandits.

Characters from Naruto, YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and Dragon Ball Z will appear as secondary characters but for the most part they will be Bretons. Inugami, Kitsune, Wolf Demons, and Saiyans are all different Breton clans who have "Bloodline Enchantments" allowing them to turn into a specific giant animal (depending on their clan) well also giving them large bonuses to strength and speed and magicka well even in their human form. Yes that means Naruto, Shippo, Kurama are cousins. Naruto will not be hated by his people as he is just another Kitsune but he was hated by most of his village as Bloodline Enchantments are largely feared by people who don't have them and the Kitsunes are not a very powerful clan politically so people can get away with mistreating them. Hiei comes from a clan with a Bloodline Enchantment as well only his clan is made up entry of asexual women, as part of their Enchantment, who have a large bonus to their Magicka and to ice based spells (which, as a side effect, makes it so when they cry their body temperatures are so low their tears are permanently frozen into rare jewels). When they lay with a man the Enchantment gets screwy and they have a male child who has a fire affinity. The rest of Hiei's back story still applies (abandoned by his people, raised by bandits, found someone to give him the Jaganshi) only now they weren't demons and the Jaganshi is an extra Bloodline Enchantment. All these characters are just Bretons with Bloodline Traits and not all that much more powerful then someone from any other race from the Elder Scrolls franchise. If you don't like those changes that's okay as I said they are only secondary characters, they will appear in the story and get some screen time but they are not the main characters. These things exist mostly for world building.

As for Hermione being a Khajiit I thought it would be both a good opportunity and... kind of funny. A good opportunity because in this world of Nirn where everyone can do magic it is the "Beast Races" such as Orcs, Argonians, and Khajiits who are being oppressed instead of Muggleborns (as Muggles do not exist so there can be no 'Muggleborns') and funny because I can't help picturing the humanoid cat form Hermione had when she batched up her Potion in "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" when I think "Hermione Khajiit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Draco kept stealing glances at his brother as they sat on the train. Harry was playing his Handmate7. A handheld device that played videogames and movies. It looked like a controller to a regular videogame console only it was longer because it had a 5 inch touch screen in the middle. It was mostly flat as well, aside from the handgrips, with a flip screen that wasn't touch activated. The flip screen protected the buttons and the touch screen. The Flip screen is where you played the game and the touch acted as the menu for it. There were different colored buttons on the right side of the touch screen put around each other in a diamond pattern and two smaller buttons above that. Then there was a trigger on each grip with a longer button above that. Two very flat but still useful joysticks, one on each side, and a movement pad under the left joystick. The power, pause, and start buttons were above the touch screen. Harry had put large stickers called 'Skins' specially made to fit the device so he could tell his apart from Draco's. He actually bought three skins and mixed them out to make his more unique. The top of the flip screen was of Sonic the hedgehog with his sidekick Tails and their friend Knuckles. The inside looked like a PokeBall with the top red, the bottom white, and a black band on the joints with a sticker of a button in between the screens. Then the back had an interchangeable plate instead of a sticker, the plate having the Digidestined posing with their Digimon. Cartridges went into the top of the controller behind the joints for the flip screen. The cartridges were only about an inch long and half an inch wide and only a few millimeters thick. They normally held three chips; one for the game, one for saved games, and the biggest one was for downloadable content specifically for that game. Each Cartridge could hold up to 5 Terabytes of downloadable content, and that wasn't including the main game on a seperate chip or the save files on another. The device also had a port for a memory card which could hold movies and books and pictures and such. The memory card their dad bought each of them was really big, at over 100 terabytes that was a lot of movies and TV shows. Both boys owned a small case for their cartridges that could fit in their pockets yet due to the impressive extension charm had thousands of pages to fit more games then even they could buy.

Harry hadn't looked up from that screen in months. Okay obviously he looked up from it sometimes but most of the time he was on it and completely ignoring Draco. Their birthday parties had been ackward and full of tension, largely because that was how they discovered the thing that caused all the trouble between them. Harry had been distancing himself from the family ever since he found out he was adopted... and it was seriously getting on Draco's nerves. It was like Harry was trying to force himself out of the family.

"Is this seat taken?"

Draco looked over at the door of their compartment and sneered at the ginger boy who stood just outside "What do YOU want Weasley?"

The ginger boy rolled his eyes "A seat, everywhere else is full"

Before Draco could tell him to sod off Harry shrugged out a "Sure"

As the ginger took a seat Draco growled at his brother "Have you no respect as a Malfoy!?"

"Don't see how I could" Harry muttered not looking up from his game.

That's when Draco snapped. He snatched the device right out of his brother's hand "I'm sick and tired of you acting like an emo GIT! I don't care what anyone says your a Malfoy so stop being such a prat!"

"Isn't that what Malfoys excel at" the ginger teased

"Sod off!" Draco sneered "in fact, GET OUT! We don't need to contaminate ourselves with low lives" mostly saying that to get a rise out of Harry. Harry had a major hero complex and always had to run to the rescue of everything... but this time he managed to resist the urge.

Harry flat out ignored Draco and tried to snatch back his game. Draco held it above his head and it wasn't long before they were wrestling for it. They stopped mid struggle when the ginger started laughing. They looked over at him as he snickered.

"Sorry just never thought I'd see Malfoys act so normal" He laughed "You remind me of my brothers"

"That's the PROBLEM!" Harry yelled before getting off Draco and pouting in the corner of his chair.

"What's wrong with my brothers!?" The Weasley demanded

Harry yelled "That they're ACTUALLY your brothers!"

"I AM your brother!" Draco declared "We've been together our entire lives. I don't give a damn if you came out of Mum or not. You're my brother and I love you... no matter how IRRITATING you can be!" Draco glared

Harry shifted in his seat a bit before noticing the bewildered look the ginger had. He explained "We found out over the summer that... I'm adopted"

The boy's eyes widened in understanding a moment before saying "I imagine that hurts a bit mate but I think your brother is right. Family means a whole lot more then who pushed you out"

Harry slumped in his chair "I know..." he gave a sideways glance "Sorry I've been such a prat"

Draco smiled "Can't fault you for doing what you're good at" before giving the Weasley a thankful nod "I don't think I ever caught your first name" there were so many Weasleys after all, who could keep up.

"Ron" The ginger shrugged

When the cart of treats rolled by Draco thanked the Weasley more thoroughly by buying a mountain of treats and sharing them with him.

###

"What do you mean you don't own a Handmate7!?" Draco gaped

Ron's face was bright red, both from embarrassment or angry Harry couldn't tell "Not everyone can afford the latest model of everything!" he defended "Besides I got the Handmate6"

Draco sneered "Those old junkers don't even have WiFi! How are we supposed to play together on with that!?"

"I've got the cord!" Ron snapped

Harry shrugged "Sorry mate, the cord isn't compatible with any of the new stuff they're making. It's a completely different generation They don't even take the same type of cartridges and the newest Handmate can't even play the old cartridges"

"Then what use is that!" Ron declared stubbornly

Harry shrugged "They remastered a lot of the really popular games and are selling them as on a single cartridge. You can buy the rest of the games individually as downloadable content for a gold each"

Ron's eyes widened "Only a single Galleon!?"

"Yeah and the game itself only cost 60, standard price for a single game but the cartridge comes with like a hundred of them plus all their expansions. Other games they completely remade with updated graphics, better controls, and even new levels and extra content" Harry grinned "You should see what they did with Halo, Knights of the Old Republic, Mass Effect, and the original Pokemon games! Their absolutely AMAZING!"

"You really need to get one mate" Draco insisted "The entire business plan revolves around the Handmate7 now. They going to be using these new cartridges for decades just because of how their new TVs work"

"TV?" Ron blinked

Harry shrugged "The company made it so the cartridges can be plugged into their new line of smart TVs. They're even getting licensing to put movies and TV shows on cartridges. You got to buy a special cartridge for the first movie or season but then you can buy all other seasons or movies for that franchise as Downloadable Content"

Draco nodded "Dad's invested a lot of money into it and is about to launch an advertising campaign to raise awareness of the technology. He thinks everyone will want at least the TV with how convenient the movie cartridges alone are. You can get all the downloadable content from the TV as it also has Internet access" The Internet was a global wide spell on the world linking special made digital devices. A little like how certain mirrors were all connected to each other so you could talk to someone anywhere on the planet. You can also wireless link up your Handmate7 to the screen and play videogames on the TV. The things are absolutely brilliant. We already have one in our house and I can't wait for them to hit the market so I can start using some of it's online features to play the games or just chat with them. They are bloody wicked mate"

"Not everyone can afford a smart TV" Ron glared

"Why not?" Draco puzzled "They're only about three thousand Galleons"

Ron was clearly foaming

"You can borrow mine if you like" Harry volunteered his Handmate

Draco shook his head "There's no point in any of use playing when we all can't play"

Harry sighed "What are we supposed to do for 13 hours? I really don't get why we couldn't of just used the warp pads"

"And loose out on the 'experience'," Draco used air quotes before rolling his eyes and thinking "We could play a table top game" Draco suggested looking over at Ron "I've got all the games. Pathfinder, Shadow Run, Vampire Masquerade, Dungeons and Dragons, I've even got a few adaptations from videogames and TV shows like Mass Effect, Pokemon, Halo, Doctor Who, Star Trek, Firefly you name it. Our father actually helped Table Duels get the rights to tons of companies to expand their market and bought out many of their competitors. It's one of the companies Dad invest in so we get all the best stuff from the company before it's even in production"

"Good for you" Ron grunted, feeling a little jealous

"Don't worry" Draco grinned "We Malfoys are good to our friends. I can get you the books for free no problem"

"You don't need to bribe me" Ron glared

Harry grinned "We're Malfoys, bribing people to be our friends is about the only way we can make any"

"I can believe it" Ron huffed completely uncalled for.

"... I've got tons of figures for the games to" Draco tried, really wanting to play his table top games "and all the sets of Tiles"

Ron blinked "You actually wasted money on tiles?"

Draco shrugged "Well yeah, they're little boards charmed with illusions of landscapes the figures can interact with. Why wouldn't I want that? You can mix and match the tiles to make any kind of environment you want and they're great for cities. I got each of the tile sets for all the games. So which one you want to play?"

"We don't have enough people to play" Harry sighed

"We can find people easy" Draco shrugged off "How about the cousins?"

Harry groaned "Crabbe and Goyle? No offense Draco but why would I want to hang out with your private goons?"

"They're not goons! They've been my friends since I was little. They'd be your friends too if you weren't such an ass to them"

"Then I better not let up. Honestly Draco they only hang out with us because their dads told them to. You might like the attention but I don't want to be around people who only want to use us for the Malfoy name"

"Well everyone else hates us for Merlin knows why" Draco rolled his eyes then thought on it for a moment "... How about Nott then?"

"Teddy is pretty cool and he does love table top games... how about Bumi?"

Draco made a face "That weirdo?"

"He prefers 'mad genius',"

"Yeah but he's always hanging out with kids from Gryffindor families"

Harry cleared his throat and pointed at Ron, who was glaring at the blonde. Draco blushed "Oh, Right... he'll probably want the Inuzuka twins and that Beifong girl to play... guess we got out party"

Harry hopped out of his seat "Let's go find them"

###

Prince Bumi grinned with that completely insane looking smile of his. The 12 year old gave a snorting laugh at something one of the others said as the Malfoy brothers peeked their heads into one of the the dinning cars with the Weasley following behind them. Aang, Toph, Kuzon, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko were already in here listening to Bumi's latest scheme.

Draco always felt uncomfortable around Bumi's friends. They seemed like nice enough kids but were just so... weird.

Aang was rather well know for being the latest 'Avatar'. Like Sorcerer Supremes the Avatar had an affinity for all elements of magic. All mages could use most of the elements but depending on what they had as an affinity (which elements they were naturally talented in) others were harder to learn and spells based on a conflicting element even cost more magic to cast where others were just impossible. A Sorcerer Supreme was someone who had an affinity for all elements but an Avatar went a step further (more like a mile). They were the reincarnation of a powerful spirt that bound itself to mortal form and as such acted as the spiritual bridge between worlds. The Avatar went through a cycle of which race he was born to and the Bretons were still giddy about it finally being their turn to have him again. Even though the Avatar was largely a spiritual leader who only served the balance of magic many people tried to use him. Aang was such a carefree and naive kid that Lord Malfoy didn't think he would ever be ready for the various things an Avatar would have to put up with. The fact the boy was a Hufflepuff of all things didn't help with that image.

Toph was the heir to a wealthy repected Ravenclaw family... who were disappointed when their daughter ended up in Gryffindor last year. Everything in High Rock depended on what house you were in at Hogwarts. It determined the type of connections you would have and also revealed the core attribute of your personality. It was common that placement would cause tension within families and more often than not destroy friendships. It was one of the key moments in a Breton's life. Toph was considered a large disappointment to her parents not only because of the Gryffindor thing but because she was born blind. They treated her like she was this fragile little thing. It was even more disturbing because she was probably one of the most powerful mages in all of High Rock with an Earth Affinity that couldn't be beat. She might be blind but she was so intuned with the Earth that she didn't have any problems seeing. She could feel the vibrations that went through the Earth and picked them up like sonar but with her feet, which is why she walked around barefoot. She could even see the vibrations in metal because that was just refined Earth. She was insanely powerful... to the point Draco's dad was in the process of arranging a marriage between them in the hope their children would be just as powerful as her. Still Toph was kind of... scary.

Zuko was another one that was placed in a house at school that was outside the family norm. He was actually the Prince to one of the Cities, not the proper heir to the Lord's Throne but he was one of the Lord's children. They were a long line of Slytherins, who everyone knew was the best personality type for a leader. Unfortunately Zuko was discovered to be a Gryffindor, Slytherins largest rivals who were known to think more with their fist and were famous for being uncultured brutes. This caused A LOT of problems in Zuko's family to the point he was actually disowned. He lived with his Uncle now who, although a Slytherin, was far more accepting. The Malfoys retained connections with him because Iroh was a powerful, wealthy, general who had named Zuko his Heir. Father said Gryffindors had their uses when properly guided and Zuko would grow up to be a very useful connection regardless what house he was in.

Kuzon was from the 'Fire Fountain City' as well (the City Zuko's father ruled) and was from a wealthy family of dragon breeders. Most dragons were up in Skyrim with the Nords but they had a few in High Rock as well. Kuzon's family were far from nobles but they were respected for their wealth and skill.

Sokka and Katara were brother and sister from the Northern Water Tribe. That was a pretty small village with limited trade and their family was neither wealthy nor power. Honestly Draco didn't know how Bumi even met them as they were the definition of peasants.

Bumi himself was a prince and the rightful heir to his city's throne. He was cunning to the point he was often mistaken for 'insane'. He didn't think like normal people at all but there was no denying he was the smartest person Draco knew.

The Malfoys themselves might not rule one of the city states of High Rock but they were something better. They were on the board of governors for the ministry which all the rulers of the city states had to obey. The City States all did their own thing but they were far from independent. They had to obey the laws and rulings of the Board of Governors who in turn only at hear to the Minister. As head of the Malfoy family Lucius was the one to sit on the Board of Governors... and one day that would be Draco's throne... it had always been strange that Lucius had been grooming Draco for that position when Harry was older... guess it made more sense now.

"Hey guys" Harry smiled "Wanna play Dungeon and Dragons with us?" he asked eagerly

Toph groaned "Will you brats stop asking that. No one wants to play your 'fun adventures in math',"

Zuko was at least kinder about it "Sorry guys, we were hoping to just swap stories of our summers and relax"

"Maybe later?" Bumi grinned looking hopeful, he'd undoubtedly try to talk their friends into it.

The younger boys deflated and went off to look around the dinning car for someone interested in playing.

There were a few members of the Inugami clan sitting around a table. Kiba and his twin brother Akamaru were there. They were in the boys' year but the twins were sitting with Sesshomarou. Sesshomarou was not only the heir of the family but also due to inherit the city of Western Yokai. If Sesshomarou wanted his distant cousins to stay with him on the train, which it seemed he did, it wouldn't be proper to ask them to disobey their Elder and run off to play. Inuyasha was there with them looking insanely bored. Inuyasha was the product of Lord InuTaisho's consort. Just a peasant woman he took a fancy to and moved into the Inugami Castle. It's not like consorts were all that uncommon and there were even ceremonies to make them legally part of your family. However it was also no secret that InuTaisho detested his wife and only married her by order of his parents. That he only had Sesshomarou in order to have a proper heir. He spent barely any time with his wife and proper son well showering his consort and her spawn with affection, even favoring them in public well ignoring his wife. That was a big no no. Consorts, although a respected position for commoners, were little more then legal sex slaves. They should never be held in higher favor then your legitimate wife. Although Inuyasha should be treated better then a servant he should not be pampered the way he is. For obvious reasons Sesshomarou hated his half brother.

The Uchiha were sitting near by but not a chance they could get Sasuke's attention. He was already playing a game of chess against his older brother. With how much he idolized his brother getting Sasuke to leave his side would be impossible.

Harry blinked seeing something far more interesting, to his eyes anyway "Hey! It's Khajiit girl!" he declared spotting the Khajiit the brothers met when they got their school robes on the fourth floor.

Harry smiled and quickly ran over to her "Hey Khajiit!"

The girl huffed "I have a name you know"

Harry grinned cheekily "Which you seem to have forgotten to tell me"

The Khajiit blushed right through her fur "Hermione Granger" she said shortly but seeing the odd look the boy was giving her she asked "What?"

"Oh ah nothing it's just that seems like a pretty normal name for a Khajiit"

"Honestly!" She huffed

"I didn't mean nothing by it!" Harry swore "Sorry, I don't really know how to talk to a Khajiit"

"Try talking to me like a person!"

"You keep getting mad when I do that" Harry grinned and the girl huffed again

"Harry" Draco called coming up with Ron, blinking when he saw the Khajiit. His confusion turned to a glare "YOU! You RUINED my summer!" he accused

The Khajiit growled "And how exactly did I do that?"

"You started it!" Draco sneered "If you hadn't of pointed out the birthday nonsense we never would have learned Harry was adopted and he wouldn't have spent the entire summer MOPING!"

"I wasn't moping!" Harry blushed

Hermione had the grace too look sheepish "O-oh I... I didn't think-"

"Obviously!" Draco snapped "Learn some tack fuzz ball!"

Harry put his hand on his brother's shoulder "Don't be too hard on her. We would have been told eventually. It's not like she meant anything to happen"

"Of course I didn't!" Hermione insisted

Draco huffed dramatically "Fine"

An uncomfortable silence settled and Harry fidgeted a bit until asking the Khajiit "So wanna hang out with us?"

"Really!?" Draco sneered "You want to spend time with HER!?"

"Layoff Draco" Harry rolled his eyes "We already agreed it wasn't her fault"

Draco huffed again, which was his way of signalling he'd let her hang out with them but wasn't happy about it.

Harry grinned at his brother's acceptance, realizing Draco was probably only being so compliant so Harry wouldn't go back to 'moping'. Oh he was going to milk this for all it's worth "Stick with us Hermione! We'll show you all you need to know about High Rock"

"I already know everything I need to" The Khajiit dismissed "My mother bought me various books on High Rock's history and culture and I've read them all back to front"

Ron blinked "Aren't you supposed to read books 'Front to Back'. Be kind of confusing to read the whole thing backwards"

Draco snorted in amusement.

Harry cleared his throat "Well that's all well and good but I can show you things they don't have in books" Hermione looked affronted at the very idea that there wasn't a book for everything but Harry continued "We Malfoys can show you how to mingle with the right sort of crowds"

"Which Harry has obviously forgotten how to do" Draco sneered looking at the collection of 'friends' Harry was getting them. First a Weasley, now a cat. It probably won't have come to this if all their real friends weren't busy.

Harry sat down at the Khajiit's table, grinning like a loon. Draco rolled his eyes but sat across from his brother well Ron sat next to him.

"Harold Malfoy, but everyone calls me Harry. That's my brother Draco and our new friend Ron"

"Pleasure" the cat blinked uncertain at this chain of events

"Wanna play a game with us?" Harry grinned, clear hope in his voice.

"I..." The Khajiit girl looked started for a moment by the question, as if it wasn't one she heard often "I-I supposed that be alright"

"Wicked, I'm the DM!" Harry insisted well Draco got out his books for them to make their characters.


	3. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
